


Vice City

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: Vice [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Betrayal, Catwoman Nami, Chef Sanji, Deals, Detective Zoro, Extortion, Falling In Love, Gangs, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recreational Drug Use, Robin Hood Vibes, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Stealing, Vigilantism, charlotte family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: "Yet another addition has been added to the list of aristocrats having fallen victim to the infamous Cat Burglar. Kuro Tenshi, also known as Captain Kuro to many, came into contact with the mysterious woman at a Banquet in the South Blue District, Syrup City.An interview with a news reporter-- who prefers to remain anonymous-- revealed that their city had been celebrating it's lowest crime season yet. Coveted by the town as  a hero-- being an Army Veteran-- it came as a fright to many to learn that Kuro Tenshi in fact paid men to raid Syrup City periodically, in an effort to continue his reputation of war hero. As has been the pattern, it was the Cat Burglar herself who revealed the information, a stack of papers leaving everyone with the question of, "Is she truly a menace?"
Relationships: Nami & Roronoa Zoro, Nami & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Vice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138739
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Vice City

**Author's Note:**

> yo!  
> i hope you enjoy? Not sure what kind of reception this is going to get, since this is an Ot3 and not strictly ZoSan. I'm considering making NaVi or NaLu or NaUso endgame, but I'm not quote sure yet. Kind of leaning towards NaUso, but I'll see as the story develops.

Thigh holsters were one of the sexiest things in the world right after thigh high stockings and off the shoulder dresses and no one would ever be able to change her mind. Though suits were exceedingly sexy in their own right. Damn right that _she_ looked good in them. She twirled the dagger in her hands skillfully, watching with a satisfied air as the overhead lights reflected off the spiraling scorpion handle. The room she was in was large, courtesy of her boss, though she hated owing that son of a bitch anything more than she already did. 

Many men had been kind enough to take her across the river of their greed to the riches that laid on the on the other side. She'd stabbed them all, without an once of remorse, stealing all of what they were or _ever would_ _be_ worth. And as they cursed her, from the back of a police van as they were interviewed by anxious news reporters or with their last dying breath as they realized hell was waiting-- well, she only shrugged and grinned, be it to a television screen or watching their life fade away and said, "It's in my nature." she stuck out her tongue, giving a flirtatious grin. "And besides, who _wouldn't_ want to drown in money?"

She sat the knife down, placing it on the plush bed next to the other weapons-- a bow and arrow being one of them-- staring at the wild mane of untamable flames that doubled as her hair. The vanity was a gorgeous shade of deep maroon, having changed the color from white the one time she came home drenched in blood.

It got _everywhere._

She'd be going to the stupid party as a pretty blonde this time around. Maybe even _platinum_ blonde, though it really depended on what dress(out of what were quite literally millions) she wanted to wear. 

And what kind of style would get Mr. Kuro Tenshi hot and bothered. He'd be a fun one to crack, all stick-up-his-ass as he was. Distracted, sex-craving men were the easiest to steal from, ~~even better when she got to chop off fingers for unwanted touching.~~ She was going to get this man to be so far gone that he forgot his own damn name, let alone anything else. 

Because that was the moment-- along with the assistance of some _very_ strong hallucinogens-- that she would rob his ass blind. Literally. 

She was going to steal his fucking glasses too. 

Her fingers threaded through thick orange hair with a practiced flair and she stared at her reflection in the vanity mirror, gracefully finishing off the swirling braid. Leaning forward, careful not to fall off the bed, she snatched a bobby pin, locking the loose hair in place and snorting at how the style made her look like some like of woman from the 17th century. A very attractive woman from the 17th century, but still. Satisfied with her look for the time being, she reached for the stack of papers spread across the vanity top. 

She hopped off the mattress, landing lightly on her the balls of her feet and stretched back, arms above her head and body curving-- not unlike a cat. She straightened, giving her head a decisive pat and marched to the closet, flinging the large doors open and taking the time to revel in the sheer _size_ of the damn thing. 

Thinking about her target tonight, she pulled her phone from the breast pocket in her bra and sent out a message. 

_I might have to put my dog down. It'd be great if you could come to support me._

Her partner likely wouldn't respond, but she knew they'd be there for her. They always would be, and had been since the very beginning. She rubbed her hands together with an evil glint, eyeing the mountain of dresses. "All right." she muttered. "Time to use one of my nine lives."

9 Lives. It was a concept that had been Robin's idea, the older woman looking at her with a smirk. They were the 8 major stereotypical types of women. It wasn't anything proven, though experience made up for the lack of concrete knowledge. The 9th was a chimera of whatever she needed to be. The idea seemed illogical at first, being that humans weren't so black and white as to fit neatly in personality boxes. Unsurprisingly, humans-- men mostly-- proved to be much more simple minded than they wanted to admit and she hardly ever had to use the chimera. 

The first was her Mary Ann, though names like Susan, Sally and Samantha often came into play as well. Mary Jane was one she used on occasion, mainly to add an element of surprise every now and then. It also tended to excuse any reason for why she may or may not have narcotics on her during certain jobs. _"Oh her name is Mary Jane, makes sense she carries it on her."_ Did she ever mention that men were idiots?

Ann however, was a lovely girl, a real southern bell from the South Blue district. A bit simple minded at times, often varying between the appearance of a rich girl from a hefty inheritance or a freckled ginger with a bit more of a wild side. Both portrayals were almost insanely gullible and all the more willing to have a taste of freedom. Adventurous. Some would say. Dangerously so. It was modernized tale of Country Girl moves to the Big City, and worked even better in a place like the Grand Line. 

Leto was second life. Though she also went by the name Liraz, Gizem, Hulda and just about any other word that meant mysterious. Leto was all about dark energy and mysterious vibes. Black clothing, or even better, a deep violet. Lips clad in red, could be blood, could be something else, men didn't care. It was all about the appeal. Sex appeal mostly, but also the raw power that she exuded during this life. Not many men went for Leto, they didn't too much care for dating a woman greater than themselves. 

Her third life was Alsie, dominatrix extraordinaire. Not too different from Leto, though she was a much more aggressive personality. Alsie she saved especially for mob bosses like Doflamingo-- ~~or she _would_ if she could just worm her way into that fucking social circle~~\-- or low down dirties like Arlong-- show him that that the peteit little white girl was all about that action. She'd admit to be just a bit of a sadist, sexually or otherwise and especially when Alsie was used. But there was something absolutely sexy and powerful about domineering over others, men above all else. "Chains and whips excite me" wasn't that how the song went? And boy did they get her all hot and bothered, even more so when she was able to cause bodily harm to pompous scum.

Four through eight varied, though that was really an excuse to say that she didn't know for sure. It was irrelevant regardless, being that she was going with the first one. Rich, naive heiress, which meant that the platinum blonde wig was most _definitely_ happening. 

In the end, she decided on an off the shoulders sun dress, white and flowing, stopping just before her knee. To spice up the attire, she chose red wedges, and a sheer red shawl for if it got cold. Her purse was a small, handled thing. Her was down, coiled loosely and fell over her shoulders in messy waves. Instead of lipstick, she simply wore gloss, popping her lips and giving an exaggerated pout to the mirror. Her outfit was a tad bit too informal for the occasion, but exactly what she was going for. After all, as far as everyone else was aware, she was just a girl from the South Blue. An heiress to some unnamed riches. Great grand-daughter of the esteemed Brogy, a major leader in the Agriculture business and number one rival to opposing company: Dorry Services. The two of them were both well meaning idiots, often working together more than they actually fought, so much so that it was immensely amusing. 

Regardless, they specialized in organic products and she was the one to handle their loan when their sales went down and they were close to being bought out by one of the many factions of Baroque Works. She liked the two, once she got over their frightening statures and went easy on them. In return they offered to do her a favor, whatever it was, whenever she asked. Not long after she approached them with a stack of forged papers claiming they were of blood relations and a sweet smile. Moments later after a brief explanation, she-- or rather Mary Ann, it didn't matter much since it was fairly easy to change the name-- was an official heiress from the country side. 

She didn't dragging people into her shit though, if she could help it. So it wasn't really information that she volunteered willingly. A contingency plan more than anything, if she were honest. Just a way to make sure that in the event she _were_ questioned, everything would be covered. But then, that wasn't too much of an issue either, since if worse came to worse, _he_ would make sure she got away freely. 

Just like any good best friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know your thoughts! It would be much appreciated!!! <3


End file.
